Raid and Shaina: My OC's
by LexiChick08
Summary: this is a story of me and my sister having to work at a hotel then our bf's come and get us! w R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


**Lexi: Heyy! I'm back!**

**Taylor: Levs-**

**Lexi: If you say Levs chick i will-**

**Taylor: O_O ...Levs chick! Watch out for your obsessed fans!**

**Lexi: -_-**

**Penny and Chey: Levs chick! *Jumps on Lexi***

**Lexi: AHHH!**

**Taylor: I told you to watch out  
**

**Shaina: Hello!**

**Taylor and Chey: AHHHHH! Lexi's younger sister is here! RUN!**

**Shaina: Well don't i feel special! (Sarcasm)**

**Penny: Hey Shaina!**

**Shaina: Hi Penny! Lexi is doing a story about me and my boyfriend Raid!**

**Penny: Really?**

**Shaina: Yeah! Isn't that right Levs chick?**

**Lexi: STOP CALLING ME LEVS CHICK! :(**

**Penny and Shaina: Ok...**

**Penny: Shaina Wildflower, Raid the Hedgehog, Peppermint the Cat, Cyan the Hedgehog, Naturella the bat and Johnathin the echinda belongs to Shaina!**

**Lexi: Chain the Hedgehog and Lexi Lilac belongs to me! Everyone belongs to SEGA! Enjoy!**

_**xxx In Hippy Town**_** xxx**

A hedgehog stood staring at the sunset, Raid the Hedgehog. A wolf about one year younger walked up to him. His best friend, Shaina Wildflower, stood next to him and spoke with a sigh,

"Isn't it beautiful?" Raid looked down and responded,

"Yeah! Looks great."

Shaina sat on the grass and fumbled with the blades of grass, Raid noticed she was being lazily and dull at the moment,

"What's wrong?" Asked Raid. Shaina looked at her friend and said,

"I have to leave tomorrow."

This was instantly a problem for both of them because the both shared major love interest in each other but kept it a secret from each other.

"Why are you leaving?" Raid asked while he turned towards her.

Shaina stood up and walked towards him then hugged him, "I can't afford to stay in my apartment so me and Lexi have to got to live with Star and Brittney and work for them."

Raid 's face turned from calm to shock. They have to work for his girlfriend and Chain's girlfriend!? Strange... Couldn't they work for someone else? No because Star and Brittney's motel was the only place looking for employees.

Raid asked, "Where are you moving to?" Shaina replied with a sob,

"Barn Village." Raid gasped, "But that place is all the way on the east cost! And plus, that place is busy as hell! Also, there are so many people that could take you!"

Shaina sobs got louder,

"Will.. you.. please.. STOP!? I'm already scared enough!"

Raid realised he was making it worse on her. He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Please don't leave." Shaina looked up and said,

"I have to! I have no choice. Me and Lexi have no where to live." Raid's mind spun for an answer.

"What if you stayed with me?" Raid asked. A blush touched her cheeks, then she responded,

"But you live with Dr. Magma! Remember? He hates us!" Raid's head dropped. There was no way, they have to leave.

_**xxx Tomorrow xxx**_

Lexi and Shaina stood next to the bus stop with Raid, Chain, Lighting, Hover, Hermosa, Clyde, Peppermint, Cyan, Naturella and Johnathin. Lighting ran up to Lexi and spoke really fast like she always does,

"Oh-Lexi! I-can't-stand-to-see-you-and-Shaina-gone!" Lexi hugged Lighting and said,

"It's ok, we'll be back soon." Chain stood in front of Lexi, a foot away from each other, Lexi held out her hand and Chain grabbed it then pulled Lexi into a hug. Lexi hugged back, Shaina and Raid looked at each other then hugged. Hermosa started crying as did Lighting, the bus pulled up and the two girls walked on the bus.

The bus pulled away and drove to the destination of the train station, the girls stepped into the train and sat silently thru out the whole trip. They passed many places and fell asleep. They woke at the sound of a man saying,

"Barn Village stop!"

The girls grabbed their suit cases and got off the train and looked around. Shaina followed Lexi out of the train station because Lexi knew this place better that Shaina, they walked by a big, beautiful water fountain. They strolled across the park and went past the beach. They found their destination and walked in.

They walked into the big motel and gasped, it was huge and impressive. The smell of lavender hit their noses as they walked to the front desk, Lexi ringed the bell with a,

"Hello?" A purple dog, purple hair in a pony tail, in a short blue dress uniform revealing most of her chest and back side came out looking at her clip board and answered,

"Yes? Welcome to Hawaii Inn, how can i help you?"

She looked up from her clip board and smirked then said,

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Star! Little miss Lexi and Shaina are here." A pink hedgehog, purple quills in a pony tail and uniform came out with a grin. Star stood there with her arms crossed asking,

"Why are you two here?" Shaina responded,

"We... need a... job... please."

Star and Brittney faked a gasp and Brittney said,

"Sorry no more openings. Good bye."

Lexi blurted, "Wait! Please Brittney! Come on! We go way back."

Brittney whipped around and walked back towards the desk, slammed her hands on the desk then yelled, "Yeah! When you stole Micheal from me in 5th grade!" Lexi responded,

"You can have him back! I hate him! I never liked him!"

Brittney retorted, "To late! Chain is my boyfriend now!"

Lexi gasped, "H-he is?" Brittney added,

"Yes!"

Lexi stood back then Shaina got in front of her and pleaded, "Please! We **need** this job!"

Star stood there for a moment in thought then said, "Sure! We have openings. Here is your uniforms." Star handed the blue suits to the girls.

Brittney grabbed a key and handed it to Lexi and said,

"Here is your room key. Don't lose it or you will have to pay for a new one."

Lexi grabbed the key out her hand and walked up to the elevator and went to floor 15, the top floor. When they unlocked the door, they gasped. The room was big! It was beautiful! It had a very big window for you to look out of and see the most beautiful sun set. They unpacked and put on their uniforms, the uniform was a short, blue dress, it showed a lot of breast and when you bend over it shows you're under wear. They went to the bottom floor and Shaina asked,

"When does our shift start?" Star and Brittney looked back at Lexi and Shaina and their jaws dropped. Lexi and Shaina looked way better in the uniforms then Star and Brittney.

Brittney walked up to them and looked at the shift board and said, "Your shifts start at 11:00 p.m."

Lexi and Shaina looked at the clock and it said '10:06 p.m.' Lexi and Shaina nodded and sat on the chairs in the waiting room reading magazines or watching the t.v. A few minutes past and the girls where getting wiry and soon they fell asleep.

Brittney looked at her note pad and said,

"Hey Star, do you think Lexi looks better then me?"

Star gave Brittney a crazed look and responded, "Woman, you are crazy to think that Lexi looks better then you. You look way better."

Brittney slapped a smile on her face and said, "Thanks!"

An alarm beeped and Star looked at her watch and yelled, "Lexi! Shaina! It's time for your shifts!" Shaina and Lexi jumped. Shaina looked at the clock and nodded.

_**xxx In Hippy Town xxx**_

Raid the hedgehog and his friend, Chain the Hedgehog, stood next to him. They were packing their bags along with Lexi and Shaina's friends, Lighting the Cat and Naturella the Bat.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Chain?"

"Totally, dude."

"But what about Star?"

"Hmph."

"What about Britney?"

"I'm gonna break up with her."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Raid turned towards his suit case. He grabbed his green button up shirt that he always wear, packed it in the case then shut it and locked it. Chain grabbed his last pair pants and folded them then shoved them in the suit case. Lighting grabbed her last skirt and bathing suit as did Naturella. Hover and Johnathin walked in with their suit cases and Johnathin yelled, "Lets go!"

They all ran to the bus stop and as usual, Lighting was the first on there. Lighting was the fast one of all of them. They waited and waited then finally the bus was there. They all got on and waited to get to the train station, when they finally got there, they had to wait a little longer then they got on the train and fell asleep cause when they got on the train, it was like 12:00 a.m. Chain just looked out the window and hoped breaking up with Britney was easier than he thinks.

_**xxx Hawaii Inn xxx**_

Lexi and Shaina was really tired. They had to do a lot! A ring was heard as it was from the front counter. Lexi and Shaina walked to the front counter only to be jumped on and squeezed. A cat squeezed Lexi and a bat squeezed Shaina. They reconized the animals and they were Lighting the Cat and Naturella the Bat!

"OMG! Lexi-it-is-so-good-to-finally-see-you-again!" Lighting said at super speed.

"Light, I've only been gone for two days." Lexi said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Well-it-still-feels-like-a-long-time!" Lighting defended herself.

Two hedgehogs walked in with their rolling suitcases and Lexi and Shaina walked up to them and they gasped.

"Chain!" Lexi jumped on Chain.

"Raid!" Shaina jumped on Raid.

Both the boys laughed as the girls pounced on them. The laughing ended when some one said,

"Ah-hem! You girls need to be getting to work and not on our boyfriends!"

The girls looked back and two other girls stood there.

Shaina stood up and said, "Ya know what? I quit! My dad sent me about half a million dollars in the mail and now i have money to go home!"

And Shaina looked down at Raid and helped him up. Chain walked up to Britney and said,

"Sorry Brit. But we are over."

He turned around and Britney stood there with a face full of shock then said, "Chain the Hedgehog! How dare you! GRR!"

Raid walked up to Star and said, "We are done!"

Star had the same face then said,

"You can't leave me!"

"Yes i can!"

"Grr!

Lexi took off her hat and said, "I quit!"

And she dropped it in front of Britney and ran out the door with the others.

_**xxx The Train station xxx**_

"Wow i feel great!"

"It's because you broke up with Star dude."

"I know! Now I'm gonna ask out Shaina."

Raid walked over and sat next to Shain and said,

"Hey."

Shaina looked at Raid and said,

"Oh, hey."

"Look i need to ask you some thing."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

Raid hesitated for a moment then blurted out,

"Will you... go out with me?"

Shaina gasped then jumped on Raid,

"Yes!"

Raid hugged Shaina and said, "Awesome."

The End!

xxxxxxxxxx

Taylor, Penny and Chey: O_o

Lexi: How was it?

Shaina: It great cuz i wrote it!

Taylor: *Barf in a trash can* I hated it!

Shaina: O.o

Penny: I thought it was pretty good!

Shaina: What about you Chey?

Chey: -_-'

Lexi: What ever... R&R! No Flames! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED! Don't be mean people! Shaina my little sis wrote this!

Shaina: Please nice comments! *Big puppy dog eyes*


End file.
